Anything
by alygator86
Summary: Fluff fic to make up for the deathfic


Disclaimer: I've been wishing, but its still not mine.

Rating: T

Summary: Fluff fic to make up for the deathfic

* * *

Cristina Yang was pregnant.

At least that's what the three positive pregnancy tests told her. The scene was very familiar. She was sitting in the bathroom at work comparing the display on the pregnancy tests to the directions that came with them.

And they all said she was pregnant.

That's where her past experience differed from this one. The last time she sat in the bathroom with the positivity pregnancy tests, she was an intern and did not want to be pregnant at all. Her immediate reaction was termination. She hardly knew Burke and she was an intern.

This time was different. There was still the fear but also happiness. She was much further along in her residency and she and Owen had talked about having kids. Well, at least one kid. She wasn't that great with kids but she wanted to have Owen's baby one day.

She just didn't think it would happen so soon. They weren't even trying yet. She realized the other day that she was late and maybe that stomach bug that acted up most in the morning wasn't a bug at all.

That led Cristina to her current location. But what she couldn't figure out was how they got pregnant. She was on the pill and they used condoms most of the time. Oh, wait. There was that one time about two months ago. She was on antibiotics, which she knew could make the pill less effective. But they used a condom. And she only had one fallopian tube! He had crazy stealth army sperm.

Cristina tossed out the pregnancy tests, washed her hands and went to do rounds.

After rounds, she saw Owen leaving a scrub room. She caught up with him and stood in front of him, facing him.

"Hey," he smiled. He had had an early surgery so he left before she did.

She smiled back," Hey. There's something I need to tell you."

No sooner had she said that then his pager went off.

"Trauma coming into the pit," he reported, checking the page, "Can you tell me later?" he asked, truly wanting to know but he had to go.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Go, I'll tell you later."

-----

Owen finished up in the pit and sent Cristina a text message.

'_I'm done down here. What did you want to tell me?'_

He got a text back quickly.

'_I have surgery in 5. I'll ttyl.'_

Owen just sent back a text that said 'ok'.

-----

Cristina got out of surgery and heard the interns talking about the huge MVA that had taken over the pit.

She realized today was just one of those days where they would keep missing each other. Suddenly, she got an idea and paged Meredith to an exam room.

-----

Having put together a couple things in a small file folder that was used for charts, she called over the first intern she saw.

"Hey, you, shrimpy guy. Come here!"

The intern obeyed and went over to Cristina.

"Y-yes, Dr. Yang?"

"Go down to the pit and give this to Dr. Hunt. Hand it to him. If he's busy, wait until he's finished. But you do not leave until this is in his hands," she told him, holding out the file, "Do you understand?"

The intern nodded and took the file before heading to the pit.

-----

Owen felt a little like he was being stalked by an intern. He had to rotate between trauma rooms to deal with a head injury and a broken arm and the intern kept following him but kept his distance.

He finally finished, having given the head trauma to neuro and the broken arm to ortho. Owen then addressed the nervous looking intern holding a file.

"What can I do for you?" Owen asked.

Then intern thrust out the file, "Dr. Yang said to give this to you. It's very important."

Owen took the file, thanking the intern who ran off, presumable, to go back to whatever he was doing before Cristina stole him.

He opened the file, which hold only two things. Both of them had Cristina's name on them. The first was results of a blood test showing heightened HCG levels. The second was slightly smaller than a half sheet of paper. It was an ultrasound picture. Just above the tiny fetus was a label saying '8 weeks'.

Owen stood there staring at the contents of the file for a moment.

Cristina was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Wow. A smile spread across his face.

-----

Cristina was standing in front of the OR board, just looking at it, when familiar hands turned her shoulders so she was facing him, cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss was filled with the usual passion and love but she could also feel his excitement and happiness.

When they finally pulled apart he was smiling like an idiot.

"So the intern found you?" she asked with a similar smile.

"He did. That's what you wanted to tell me earlier," he guessed, running his fingers through her hair.

Cristina nodded, "I take it you're happy."

"Ecstatic. What about you? We didn't really talk about trying for a year or two."

"I'm scared," she admitted, proud that she could talk about her feelings, "But I'm happy, too. And a little surprised. I have one tube and we used a condom. Even with the antibiotics possibly making the pill less effective, that's pretty low odds of getting pregnant."

Owen chuckled, "I told you. Anything can happen on the vent."


End file.
